Kaitlin's Bad Day... Again
Kaitlin has another rough day all around, but one event in particular sets her off. Episode Summary Kaitlin wakes up to find out that she slept past her alarm. She is late for school. Kaitlin rushes around the get ready, only to find out she rips her favorite softball shirt, lost her favorite pair of leggings, broke a plate in the kitchen, and spilled Frosted Flakes all over the floor. Kaitlin has no time to clean this up. She rushes to school, only to get pulled over for going 75 in a 55. Kaitlin knows this is going to be a bad day. When she arrives to class, the teacher is handing out quizzes from the previous week. Kaitlin gets hers back only to discover she failed it. Kaitlin is going to explode at this point. Around lunch time, Kaitlin opens her lunch only to find the dragon jerky stick she was given was left eaten by her brother. Kaitlin is furious because she was looking forward to it. Katie wonders why they started selling dragon jerky in stores. Kaitlin asks Katie why she can't shut up. Katie wonders what that was all about. Kaitlin explains her bad day, and Katie doesn't think that's the proper way to handle the situation. Kaitlin begins roasting Katie, and Katie takes offense to this. Kaitlin basically tells Katie she is worthless. She doesn't see her saving the day as a superhero, or protecting nature from being torn down, or saving Christmas when Santa is absent. Katie reminds her that she's slayed a dragon before, she helped her family during a financial crisis, she was there when they saved Christmas, and she definitely remembers Kaitlin teaching her superhero moves in Chicago. Kaitlin doesn't want to hear it because she did a lot more to benefit the town than Katie ever did. Katie is furious about this and doesn't want anything to do with Kaitlin anymore. Kaitlin thinks that is fine by her. All of Kaitlin's friends think she is behaving odd. They all ditch her. Olivia was really hoping this wasn't going to be a repeat of the pilot episode but it has to at this point. Kaitlin wonders what she has done. She just lost all of her friends. She believes this has truly been the worst day ever. She thinks back to the good times she's had with her friends and wonders why she acted so foolish. Meanwhile, Kaitlin's friends know Kaitlin has been having a rough day and they should do something to make her feel better. Maddy has an idea. Kaitlin just did a favor for her, so she wants to return the favor. After school, Kaitlin goes home depressed. But when she opens the door, all of her friends are awaiting her with a surprise party. She notices the mess she left in the morning is gone too. Kaitlin's spirits lift right away. She can't thank them enough for all of this. Shannon apologizes on behalf of everyone for the way they acted at lunch. Kaitlin apologizes too, and thanks everyone for making her day better. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Fifty-fifth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * This episode is essentially a follow-up of "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" * The "Gangplank Galleon" remix from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard during Kaitlin's rush to get to school * The broken plate is ironically the Art Bigotti bowling plate from ''VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space * Dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" is seen * "White Letter Opening" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during Kaitlin's roast and Katie's retaliation * While roasting Katie, Kaitlin mentions the events of "Super Kaitlin!", "Kaitlin's Apple Tree", and "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" * Katie mentions the events of "The Story About Katie", "Ocean's Seven", "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town", and "The Kaitlin Movie 2" in her retaliation * Olivia mentions the events of "High School Troubles" * "Family" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard during Kaitlin's breakdown * Kaitlin flashes back to the following episodes: ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "The Mount Everest Adventure" ** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** "Sucked Into The Video Game" ** "Ball Up" ** "Kaitlin and the Sports Car" * Maddy mentions the events of "After All, Sharing Is Caring" * An instrumental version of "No Tears Left to Cry" by Ariana Grande can be heard during the surprise party Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles